1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the regulation of voltage converters. In particular, embodiments relate to single-bound hysteretic regulators for switched-capacitor voltage converters.
2. Discussion
Direct current to direct current (DC-DC) converters such as inductor-based and switched-capacitor converters can be useful in a wide variety of applications. In silicon integrated DC-DC converter applications, however, inductors may present concerns with regard to fabricating magnetic material in a standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process. Additionally, switched-capacitor converters may require the use of regulation with a dedicated clock or voltage controlled oscillator, which can add to power and area overhead.